User blog:Jim Logan/My Missions Revamped
Ok beofre an admin, deleted my previous blog, My Missions, at the time i figured my missions were to boring so i revmaped a few i made over the summer. This is where i tell people wat UGC missions i made and wat happens in them. Spolier Alert. Shipment Mayhem The mission starts near Bertrand's Mansion(where the Good Sumatarian Mission was played). Laroche calls Cole and tells him to help a few of his boys in a shipment run of weapons and supplies over to flood town. Cole agrees.The entire mission is really just fighting several militia, corrupted and Ice Gang. You will have 5 never-dying Rebels to help you fight the enemies but they will only help if an enemy gets close enough to the trucks. Revamped Version The mission now starts at Fort Phillipe, Laroche calls and tells Cole that he, Zeke and 6 Rebels are trapped on Zeke's Roof in Gas Works and they are under attack from a Titan. Cole is then to help 4 Rebels transport a truck full of weapons and medical supplies along the way. Along the way to Zeke's Roof, you are to pick up as many police you can find. Also on the way you will fight a few Militia(who will not die easily) after making it to Zeke's Roof, the reinforcements will make it up to the roof via dumpstar(which will move them up onto the roof) after fighting and killing the Titan, Cole will have to fight 2 Crushers. After beating the enemies the mission will end. Trivia *In both Shipment Mayhem missions the reinforcements will only fight the Milita if they are shot *the Dumstar might go up even if no one is on it. *This is the first UGC not to involve Lucy Kuo or Zeke despite the revampted version being on Zeke's roof. Militia Training This mission in my perspective takes place ''after ''InFamous 2, in this mission Zeke has Cole help him and Laroche train a new batch of Militia so they can become police of New Marais. In this mission you have to "put them through their paces" by attacking them with blasts and melee, the mission ends after the militia can land a rocket on Cole. Revamped Milita Training Same as before except they will actulaly fight Cole, and the mission will end after Cole beats all the militia New Marais Militia InVasion The mission starts near St. Ignatius, Cole is informed that 100 Milita(various types) are invading New Marais to avenge Bertrand, Cole is told to stop them, but he has no help what so ever as they are dealing with Corrupted. After you defeat the 100 Militia the mission ends. New Marais Militia InVasion Revamped The mission now starts near the area you first meet Laroche and you have 5 unkillable Rebels at your aide, and you now face 94 Milita, all heavily armed, this time you must all but 1, and arc restrant at least 1 of them to beat the mission. Category:Blog posts